The new breed part two
by Alchemist55
Summary: We fiannaly find Mustang and find out why this saga is called the new breed! Please R&R! Thanks fer checin dis out if you do! Also complteted
1. Chapter 1

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!

Roy's P.O.V.

I had a lot of explaining to do. These boys seemed to think I was evil all of a sudden. Did they forget that they were the militariys dogs that we owned. I pulled them all into the alleyway. Al was saying something to me. Ed was wearing so much he could kill the pope. And Reza looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. Did I really look that bad? I really had to tell them why Bobby was here. Courtney had insisted on coming too. She seemed to be his girlfriend. I began my speech blunt. I said " Guys, we have visitors. They are from a far away place called Halla."

Al's P.O.V.

I was listening inentley to what Roy said. He said that these people had come from Halla and had defeated a villain called Saint Dane. He had said that he was looking for the Philosphers Stone. He had said whoever had it would bring him back to life and make his army (Which had created a war on Halla) ten times more stronger. The two of them had escaped Halla, only to leave their friend Mark behind. Mark had stayed and helped with the war in Halla. I asked when we would meet these people. Roy opened up a book. All of a sudden, a hologram popped up right in front of us. We listened evn more intently to these two weirdos.

Reza's P.O.V.

What the fuck was going on? Roy had become a fucking trash monkey and he had a fucking hologram. Nobody used those pieces of shit anymore. But I had read about this Holla. It was lightyears below us. The young boy on the hologram said "Hi. My names Bobby Pendragon. I am a soilder in the war of Holla. Please, I beg for your help. I am in peril in this war. The alchemy brothers and the rest of you, please find the philosophers stone and destroy it. You must! Or your world and ours will be destroyed. And one more thing alchemy brothers, I have an alchemy arm. We are brothers. And not just by alchemy, but by blood too." And that was all the hologram said. And a whole bunch of faces looked at eachother. Except fer Roy.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!

Roy's P.O.V.

I had a lot of explaining to do. These boys seemed to think I was evil all of a sudden. Did they forget that they were the militariys dogs that we owned. I pulled them all into the alleyway. Al was saying something to me. Ed was wearing so much he could kill the pope. And Reza looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. Did I really look that bad? I really had to tell them why Bobby was here. Courtney had insisted on coming too. She seemed to be his girlfriend. I began my speech blunt. I said " Guys, we have visitors. They are from a far away place called Halla."

Al's P.O.V.

I was listening inentley to what Roy said. He said that these people had come from Halla and had defeated a villain called Saint Dane. He had said that he was looking for the Philosphers Stone. He had said whoever had it would bring him back to life and make his army (Which had created a war on Halla) ten times more stronger. The two of them had escaped Halla, only to leave their friend Mark behind. Mark had stayed and helped with the war in Halla. I asked when we would meet these people. Roy opened up a book. All of a sudden, a hologram popped up right in front of us. We listened evn more intently to these two weirdos.

Reza's P.O.V.

What the fuck was going on? Roy had become a fucking trash monkey and he had a fucking hologram. Nobody used those pieces of shit anymore. But I had read about this Holla. It was lightyears below us. The young boy on the hologram said "Hi. My names Bobby Pendragon. I am a soilder in the war of Holla. Please, I beg for your help. I am in peril in this war. The alchemy brothers and the rest of you, please find the philosophers stone and destroy it. You must! Or your world and ours will be destroyed. And one more thing alchemy brothers, I have an alchemy arm. We are brothers. And not just by alchemy, but by blood too." And that was all the hologram said. And a whole bunch of faces looked at eachother. Except fer Roy.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!

Roy's P.O.V.

I had a lot of explaining to do. These boys seemed to think I was evil all of a sudden. Did they forget that they were the militariys dogs that we owned. I pulled them all into the alleyway. Al was saying something to me. Ed was wearing so much he could kill the pope. And Reza looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. Did I really look that bad? I really had to tell them why Bobby was here. Courtney had insisted on coming too. She seemed to be his girlfriend. I began my speech blunt. I said " Guys, we have visitors. They are from a far away place called Halla."

Al's P.O.V.

I was listening inentley to what Roy said. He said that these people had come from Halla and had defeated a villain called Saint Dane. He had said that he was looking for the Philosphers Stone. He had said whoever had it would bring him back to life and make his army (Which had created a war on Halla) ten times more stronger. The two of them had escaped Halla, only to leave their friend Mark behind. Mark had stayed and helped with the war in Halla. I asked when we would meet these people. Roy opened up a book. All of a sudden, a hologram popped up right in front of us. We listened even more intently to these two weirdos.

Reza's P.O.V.

What the fuck was going on? Roy had become a fucking trash monkey and he had a fucking hologram. Nobody used those pieces of shit anymore. But I had read about this Holla. It was lightyears below us. The young boy on the hologram said "Hi. My names Bobby Pendragon. I am a soilder in the war of Holla. Please, I beg for your help. I am in peril in this war. The alchemy brothers and the rest of you, please find the philosophers stone and destroy it. You must! Or your world and ours will be destroyed. And one more thing alchemy brothers, I have an alchemy arm. We are brothers. And not just by alchemy, but by blood too." And that was all the hologram said. And a whole bunch of faces looked at eachother. Except fer Roy.

Ed's P.O.V.

For once in my whole entire life I was stunned. How could this dude be me and Al's brother? And how could he have used alchemy in another deimnsion. Roy pulled out another one of those holograms. This one happened to have more info on how to get the stone. " You must travel to the train station.Thats were we'll be crash landing. The ship that we are on has already decided that destination. Also, when we get here, right away I want to try and find the stone. Supposedly, the army that Saint Dane has created is called the new breed. As im sure you know, when we retrive the stone, you muat come back to our world and rid the evil army of Saint Dane. I know im putting a lot on all of you but I must." The hologram disappeared again and that's when I saw the burning blaze of a ship come crashing down.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!

Roy's P.O.V.

I had a lot of explaining to do. These boys seemed to think I was evil all of a sudden. Did they forget that they were the militariys dogs that we owned. I pulled them all into the alleyway. Al was saying something to me. Ed was wearing so much he could kill the pope. And Reza looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. Did I really look that bad? I really had to tell them why Bobby was here. Courtney had insisted on coming too. She seemed to be his girlfriend. I began my speech blunt. I said " Guys, we have visitors. They are from a far away place called Halla."

Al's P.O.V.

I was listening inentley to what Roy said. He said that these people had come from Halla and had defeated a villain called Saint Dane. He had said that he was looking for the Philosphers Stone. He had said whoever had it would bring him back to life and make his army (Which had created a war on Halla) ten times more stronger. The two of them had escaped Halla, only to leave their friend Mark behind. Mark had stayed and helped with the war in Halla. I asked when we would meet these people. Roy opened up a book. All of a sudden, a hologram popped up right in front of us. We listened even more intently to these two weirdos.

Reza's P.O.V.

What the fuck was going on? Roy had become a fucking trash monkey and he had a fucking hologram. Nobody used those pieces of shit anymore. But I had read about this Holla. It was lightyears below us. The young boy on the hologram said "Hi. My names Bobby Pendragon. I am a soilder in the war of Holla. Please, I beg for your help. I am in peril in this war. The alchemy brothers and the rest of you, please find the philosophers stone and destroy it. You must! Or your world and ours will be destroyed. And one more thing alchemy brothers, I have an alchemy arm. We are brothers. And not just by alchemy, but by blood too." And that was all the hologram said. And a whole bunch of faces looked at eachother. Except fer Roy.

Ed's P.O.V.

For once in my whole entire life I was stunned. How could this dude be me and Al's brother? And how could he have used alchemy in another deimnsion. Roy pulled out another one of those holograms. This one happened to have more info on how to get the stone. " You must travel to the train station.Thats were we'll be crash landing. The ship that we are on has already decided that destination. Also, when we get here, right away I want to try and find the stone. Supposedly, the army that Saint Dane has created is called the new breed. As im sure you know, when we retrive the stone, you muat come back to our world and rid the evil army of Saint Dane. I know im putting a lot on all of you but I must." The hologram disappeared again and that's when I saw the burning blaze of a ship come crashing down.

Bobby's P.O.V.

The old junky ship was already closer than I had anticapatied. It was so close to the ground, I could smell the soil. We hit the ground hard. Our engines were destroyed. I wanted to help Courtney out back but she had been killed in the exsplosion. I ran back in and saw her body was limp. I held back my tears because she had sacrificed her life fer mine. If I had gone over to that gun terret, I would have been the one who was dead. I tried my hardest to revive her but the wounds were just too bad. I watched her bleed at my feet. She was dead. Me, Bobby Pendragon had lost my girlfriend. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I collapsed to my feet and began to cry my eyes out. Even though I had promised nothing would happen to her, I had let my guard down and she had died. I saw another ship coming down. It was one of the new breeds ships. It was about to blow up. It made a large fire cracker sound before it fiannaly blew up into a million pieces. Courtney's shooting accuracy had blown up two of those new breed ships full of new breed soilders. I left her body there. When I stepped out of the crash site, I saw my two brothers. "Hiya." I said. They were fucked up. One of them had a fucking metal arm! But I was no one to talk. I had a metal leg. And a metal eye. Man, I should have belived Uncle Press when he said that we could bring my family back. He had promised me but I had never belived him. That's when I heard about alchemy. I decided that I was gonna try and bring my family back cause I needed them right now. The attempt was flawless. I had nothing wrong. But that's when I figured it out. There was no flaw. At the same time, my brothers had used alchemy to bring back their mother. When this happened, me and Ed crossed paths. Ed's blood splashed against me. Then a deep voice said that we were now the binding. We were all brothers. I thought it was bull so I took a test of my blood back on Cloral. But it was right. I was one of the Elrics. By blood at least. I needed that stone of theirs to try and bring back Courtney. I knew if I failed this form of alchemy, I would be destroyed and killed. A hole would form in the senter of my body and kill me. It was these to fucking choices. Join my brothers, or try and bring back Courtney. " HI." They boh replied like there was no life left in them. This was going to be one fucking good time. " Sons a bitches." I murmrered.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!

Roy's P.O.V.

I had a lot of explaining to do. These boys seemed to think I was evil all of a sudden. Did they forget that they were the militariys dogs that we owned. I pulled them all into the alleyway. Al was saying something to me. Ed was wearing so much he could kill the pope. And Reza looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. Did I really look that bad? I really had to tell them why Bobby was here. Courtney had insisted on coming too. She seemed to be his girlfriend. I began my speech blunt. I said " Guys, we have visitors. They are from a far away place called Halla."

Al's P.O.V.

I was listening inentley to what Roy said. He said that these people had come from Halla and had defeated a villain called Saint Dane. He had said that he was looking for the Philosphers Stone. He had said whoever had it would bring him back to life and make his army (Which had created a war on Halla) ten times more stronger. The two of them had escaped Halla, only to leave their friend Mark behind. Mark had stayed and helped with the war in Halla. I asked when we would meet these people. Roy opened up a book. All of a sudden, a hologram popped up right in front of us. We listened even more intently to these two weirdos.

Reza's P.O.V.

What the fuck was going on? Roy had become a fucking trash monkey and he had a fucking hologram. Nobody used those pieces of shit anymore. But I had read about this Holla. It was lightyears below us. The young boy on the hologram said "Hi. My names Bobby Pendragon. I am a soilder in the war of Holla. Please, I beg for your help. I am in peril in this war. The alchemy brothers and the rest of you, please find the philosophers stone and destroy it. You must! Or your world and ours will be destroyed. And one more thing alchemy brothers, I have an alchemy arm. We are brothers. And not just by alchemy, but by blood too." And that was all the hologram said. And a whole bunch of faces looked at eachother. Except fer Roy.

Ed's P.O.V.

For once in my whole entire life I was stunned. How could this dude be me and Al's brother? And how could he have used alchemy in another deimnsion. Roy pulled out another one of those holograms. This one happened to have more info on how to get the stone. " You must travel to the train station.Thats were we'll be crash landing. The ship that we are on has already decided that destination. Also, when we get here, right away I want to try and find the stone. Supposedly, the army that Saint Dane has created is called the new breed. As im sure you know, when we retrive the stone, you muat come back to our world and rid the evil army of Saint Dane. I know im putting a lot on all of you but I must." The hologram disappeared again and that's when I saw the burning blaze of a ship come crashing down.

Bobby's P.O.V.

The old junky ship was already closer than I had anticapatied. It was so close to the ground, I could smell the soil. We hit the ground hard. Our engines were destroyed. I wanted to help Courtney out back but she had been killed in the exsplosion. I ran back in and saw her body was limp. I held back my tears because she had sacrificed her life fer mine. If I had gone over to that gun terret, I would have been the one who was dead. I tried my hardest to revive her but the wounds were just too bad. I watched her bleed at my feet. She was dead. Me, Bobby Pendragon had lost my girlfriend. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I collapsed to my feet and began to cry my eyes out. Even though I had promised nothing would happen to her, I had let my guard down and she had died. I saw another ship coming down. It was one of the new breeds ships. It was about to blow up. It made a large fire cracker sound before it fiannaly blew up into a million pieces. Courtney's shooting accuracy had blown up two of those new breed ships full of new breed soilders. I left her body there. When I stepped out of the crash site, I saw my two brothers. "Hiya." I said. They were fucked up. One of them had a fucking metal arm! But I was no one to talk. I had a metal leg. And a metal eye. Man, I should have belived Uncle Press when he said that we could bring my family back. He had promised me but I had never belived him. That's when I heard about alchemy. I decided that I was gonna try and bring my family back cause I needed them right now. The attempt was flawless. I had nothing wrong. But that's when I figured it out. There was no flaw. At the same time, my brothers had used alchemy to bring back their mother. When this happened, me and Ed crossed paths. Ed's blood splashed against me. Then a deep voice said that we were now the binding. We were all brothers. I thought it was bull so I took a test of my blood back on Cloral. But it was right. I was one of the Elrics. By blood at least. I needed that stone of theirs to try and bring back Courtney. I knew if I failed this form of alchemy, I would be destroyed and killed. A hole would form in the senter of my body and kill me. It was these to fucking choices. Join my brothers, or try and bring back Courtney. " HI." They boh replied like there was no life left in them. This was going to be one fucking good time. " Sons a bitches." I murmrered.

Reza's P.O.V.

Man oh man, this was just weirder than weird. I don't know how they got here. How did the portal let them through? They were nothing like any of us. I tried to make a smile at the boy but I couldn't do it. "I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is the war is almost under control. But of course, we still need the stone. The bad news is that I need to take one of you back with me." Said the boy. I voulenterd. "Wait a minute!I can't let you go there!" Yelled Al. I gave him a sorrowful look. I walked next to the boy. He pulled out a thing he called a flume. " Its portable. I had it built myself. It wont last for long, so we gotta go fast." Said the boy. I ran thru the flume. Not even looking at the two brothers. I couldn't bear it. I held my head up high. There seemed to be one problem. The flume was exploding right behind us. " RUN!" I yelled ahead. But I looked ahead and didn't see the boy. Great. I had lost my tour guide. He was either engulfed in the flames that were nicking at my boots, or he had been thrown into some uther galaxy. I let the flume take me. And it dumped me out on a war zone. Blood was everywhere. I looked away. But a man placed a gun in my arms . I fied and he lead me into a safe tunnel. " The names Conel Mustang." Said the voice. I smiled and saw Roy looking right back at me.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Breed Part Two

Ed's P.O.V.

Reza just sat there the whole entire time, crying her eyes out. I told her to stop crying and get on with herself. She was just one ball of fucking tears. She began slowly but shortly to pick herself up and move along. Al looked as distraught. I was the only one with dry eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper to my side. I looked over and what did I see. Roy Mustang!

Roy's P.O.V.

I had a lot of explaining to do. These boys seemed to think I was evil all of a sudden. Did they forget that they were the militariys dogs that we owned. I pulled them all into the alleyway. Al was saying something to me. Ed was wearing so much he could kill the pope. And Reza looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. Did I really look that bad? I really had to tell them why Bobby was here. Courtney had insisted on coming too. She seemed to be his girlfriend. I began my speech blunt. I said " Guys, we have visitors. They are from a far away place called Halla."

Al's P.O.V.

I was listening inentley to what Roy said. He said that these people had come from Halla and had defeated a villain called Saint Dane. He had said that he was looking for the Philosphers Stone. He had said whoever had it would bring him back to life and make his army (Which had created a war on Halla) ten times more stronger. The two of them had escaped Halla, only to leave their friend Mark behind. Mark had stayed and helped with the war in Halla. I asked when we would meet these people. Roy opened up a book. All of a sudden, a hologram popped up right in front of us. We listened even more intently to these two weirdos.

Reza's P.O.V.

What the fuck was going on? Roy had become a fucking trash monkey and he had a fucking hologram. Nobody used those pieces of shit anymore. But I had read about this Holla. It was lightyears below us. The young boy on the hologram said "Hi. My names Bobby Pendragon. I am a soilder in the war of Holla. Please, I beg for your help. I am in peril in this war. The alchemy brothers and the rest of you, please find the philosophers stone and destroy it. You must! Or your world and ours will be destroyed. And one more thing alchemy brothers, I have an alchemy arm. We are brothers. And not just by alchemy, but by blood too." And that was all the hologram said. And a whole bunch of faces looked at eachother. Except fer Roy.

Ed's P.O.V.

For once in my whole entire life I was stunned. How could this dude be me and Al's brother? And how could he have used alchemy in another deimnsion. Roy pulled out another one of those holograms. This one happened to have more info on how to get the stone. " You must travel to the train station.Thats were we'll be crash landing. The ship that we are on has already decided that destination. Also, when we get here, right away I want to try and find the stone. Supposedly, the army that Saint Dane has created is called the new breed. As im sure you know, when we retrive the stone, you muat come back to our world and rid the evil army of Saint Dane. I know im putting a lot on all of you but I must." The hologram disappeared again and that's when I saw the burning blaze of a ship come crashing down.

Bobby's P.O.V.

The old junky ship was already closer than I had anticapatied. It was so close to the ground, I could smell the soil. We hit the ground hard. Our engines were destroyed. I wanted to help Courtney out back but she had been killed in the exsplosion. I ran back in and saw her body was limp. I held back my tears because she had sacrificed her life fer mine. If I had gone over to that gun terret, I would have been the one who was dead. I tried my hardest to revive her but the wounds were just too bad. I watched her bleed at my feet. She was dead. Me, Bobby Pendragon had lost my girlfriend. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I collapsed to my feet and began to cry my eyes out. Even though I had promised nothing would happen to her, I had let my guard down and she had died. I saw another ship coming down. It was one of the new breeds ships. It was about to blow up. It made a large fire cracker sound before it fiannaly blew up into a million pieces. Courtney's shooting accuracy had blown up two of those new breed ships full of new breed soilders. I left her body there. When I stepped out of the crash site, I saw my two brothers. "Hiya." I said. They were fucked up. One of them had a fucking metal arm! But I was no one to talk. I had a metal leg. And a metal eye. Man, I should have belived Uncle Press when he said that we could bring my family back. He had promised me but I had never belived him. That's when I heard about alchemy. I decided that I was gonna try and bring my family back cause I needed them right now. The attempt was flawless. I had nothing wrong. But that's when I figured it out. There was no flaw. At the same time, my brothers had used alchemy to bring back their mother. When this happened, me and Ed crossed paths. Ed's blood splashed against me. Then a deep voice said that we were now the binding. We were all brothers. I thought it was bull so I took a test of my blood back on Cloral. But it was right. I was one of the Elrics. By blood at least. I needed that stone of theirs to try and bring back Courtney. I knew if I failed this form of alchemy, I would be destroyed and killed. A hole would form in the senter of my body and kill me. It was these to fucking choices. Join my brothers, or try and bring back Courtney. " HI." They boh replied like there was no life left in them. This was going to be one fucking good time. " Sons a bitches." I murmrered.

Reza's P.O.V.

Man oh man, this was just weirder than weird. I don't know how they got here. How did the portal let them through? They were nothing like any of us. I tried to make a smile at the boy but I couldn't do it. "I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is the war is almost under control. But of course, we still need the stone. The bad news is that I need to take one of you back with me." Said the boy. I voulenterd. "Wait a minute!I can't let you go there!" Yelled Al. I gave him a sorrowful look. I walked next to the boy. He pulled out a thing he called a flume. " Its portable. I had it built myself. It wont last for long, so we gotta go fast." Said the boy. I ran thru the flume. Not even looking at the two brothers. I couldn't bear it. I held my head up high. There seemed to be one problem. The flume was exploding right behind us. " RUN!" I yelled ahead. But I looked ahead and didn't see the boy. Great. I had lost my tour guide. He was either engulfed in the flames that were nicking at my boots, or he had been thrown into some uther galaxy. I let the flume take me. And it dumped me out on a war zone. Blood was everywhere. I looked away. But a man placed a gun in my arms . I fied and he lead me into a safe tunnel. " The names Conel Mustang." Said the voice. I smiled and saw Roy looking right back at me.

Ed's P.O.V.

We had the stone. We had done nothing but wish we could find it. We had to pummel the shit out of a kid to get it, but we had it. I looked at Al. WE were excited. All the striving and all the hard work had paid off. We would fiannaliy get a taste of victory. Fiannaliy get to relive the world. But, we had a choice on our hands now. Would we go ahead and save anuther dimension? Or would we rekindle ours back to the great way it was…..

Tobe continued in part three


End file.
